New Moon Princess
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: During Bella's depression she decides to leave Forks, but not the way you would assume. She's going home, back to the moon. What happens when she gets lonely and is forced back to earth when Chaos returns to earth after 50 years of peace.
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon Princess**

**Summery: During Bella's depression she decides to leave Forks, but not the way you would assume. She's going home, back to the moon. What happens when she gets lonely and is forced back to earth when Chaos returns to earth after 50 years of peace.**

**Preface:**

_" Its over Princess!" A demonic voice said. A angelic looking girl, with wide almond shaped crystal blue eyes, that looked darker then usual, and was dressed in a long flowing white dress that had a empire waist which started just under her bust. It had golden circles outlining the top of the dress, outlining her cleavage area and royal like sleeves that were just a shoulder pad that hid the thin white strap. Her feet were bare and her wrist had a golden pearl bracelet and her hair was adorned with white pearl berets on each side of her meatball style golden hair that fell out of the meatballs like a wavy/curly waterfall down to just touch her cafes._

_She had white feathery wings from her back and a golden sword in her hands._

_"Its not over yet Chaos." She spoke in a strong but still shaky voice as she flew forward to collide with the dark masses own sword. It went like this for several minutes until finally Chaos got the upper hand and the golden sword broke, shattering in front of the golden haired girls eyes. She was pushed back by the shock wave and fell limp and hard against the ground, one of her wings breaking on impact._

_"What the matter Sailor Moon, cat got your tongue?" The dark Senshi hissed. Sailor moon rolled over, her left wing limp and trying to flutter. She was forced into a scream though as pain pierced her wing, and she felt something sharp entering her wing and then exit and blood rushing down her wings, painting one red.  
_

_"You evil..thing how could you hurt this world so much? Why did you destroy my friends..my love...my DAUGHTER!" The golden haired girl screamed and then sat on her knees screaming and crying in anguish and pain. As Chaos watched in amusement, a golden and white glow appeared around the girl and her wings shot straight out and she rose from the ground bathed in this angelic light._

_"Come on Usako, you can do it." Came a male voice from around her as different colors appeared around her in a circle. From left to right was a Dark Red – Mars – Aqua Blue – Mercury – Forrest Green – Jupiter - Orange/red – Venus._

_On the other side of her left to right was a Dark Gold – Uranus – Dark Ocean Blue – Neptune – Maroon – Pluto – Dark Purple – Saturn._

_Right in front of the girl was Bright Gold and bright Pink. As the lights faded in the center the girl was left fully healed. The lights around her faded slowly to revel her fallen soldiers, and her fallen Prince and Daughter._

_"Everyone...your back?" She more stated then asked but to her sadness Mamoru Shook his head from were he was dressed in his armor and Rini just smiled sadly from her place beside him in her princess dress that was a smaller version of the older girls._

_"We're sorry Usagi, but no. We are just here to give you one last gift." Darien said and Usagi blinked._

_"No...I don't want it! I just want you guys, Rini, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Micharu, Setsuna! Ami...Mamoru!" She cried and let her tears fall._

_"Meatball head! Suck it up, you gotta go on, live, for us." She heard her best friend and rival speak and she turned slightly to look at the Princess of Mars._

_"We all love you Kitten." Haruka said her sandy blond hair falling into her face from her pixie cut. Usagi sniffed but straightened up._

_"I wont allow you to help her!" A demonic voice said and rushed forward, Usagi gasped but then blinked as the dark Senshi hit a shield that reflected each color of her solders._

_"Usagi, you were my first friend. You helped me realize life was more then studies and medicine. Its why I am proud to give you my powers...I Princess Amilea Of Mercury give my Princess my star seed, the power of Water and Wisdom." Ami said as she stepped forward, she held up a blue seed that looked like a Iris or Lily flower, she morphed along with the seed into a ball of Aqua blue light and shot into Usagi, her crescent moon that symbolized her as Princess Serenity glowed that blue color and she shed a tear for her smart friend._

_"Usagi, you helped me realize I needed to make friends, that I couldn't continue pitying myself because people were afraid of my gift. This is why I give you my powers...I Princess Reiko of Mars give my Princess my star seed, the power of Fire and Foresight." Rei said smiling as she held up a dark red seed that like the first resembled a flower but this time it was a wild Rose. She smiled one last time and like Ami morphed into a red ball of light and flew into Usagi making her crescent moon flash red._

_"Hello Princess, I going to miss you. You gave me a family, I was always alone after my parents died and then you came along and you weren't afraid of me. I am eternally greatful to you and for this I give you my powers...I Princess Makoto of Jupiter give you my star seed, the Power of Thunder and Lightning, and Strength." Makoto revels a seed that resembles a Jasmine and as she transforms into the same Green light as before she smiles and then flies into Usagi, making her crescent moon flash. This continues on, Venus the Day Lily and Power of Love and Beauty, Uranus the Iris and Power of Wind and Speed, Neptune the Marigold and Power of the Ocean and Intuition, Pluto the Carnation and Power of Time and Space, and finally Saturn the Daffodil and Power of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction._

_Finally she was left alone with Darien and Rini._

_"My Love...I am sorry that we never got the ending we longed for. I will always love you but promise me you'll move on. Find someone worthy of my gift." He said and then brought out the golden crystal._

_"Give this to you new love, you can ether tell him or give it to him unknowingly. He shall be your king and my successor as Prince of Earth." He said and handed the crystal to her, he kissed her once more before disappearing in a golden light. She cried and looked to were her baby was smiling sadly, her red eyes sad and her bubble gum pink hair shining in the light. She brought out her compact and then a locket with a picture of me and her and Darien inside._

_"I'll miss you mama, but I promise you will see me again, I may not be Darien's child but I am forever yours." Rini said and Usagi smiled and took the gifts and hugged the pink haired girl before she too disappeared, but it looked different and she knew that Rini had returned to the future, however changed it was. She never noticed Rini's hair changing from pink to another color.  
_

_She felt power inside herself and then she started to glow in the same colors of her dead solders and then a small explosion occurred blowing the dark Senshi back. When the light faded a bright Pink and Gold light filtered through obscuring a women from view as she floated down to the ground. The light faded leaving a women, taller then the last, no longer a petite 5'1 but a stunning 5'5 and like many others before her she was dressed in a sailor scout suit. Hers was very different though, it didn't have the same type of bodic as the others it was just a skin tight white bodic and in between her breast was a similar broach to her other incarnations but this one was heart shaped with wings on the side, it was white and sliver With eight pointed star in the middle._

_Her skirt was pleated just as before but on the middle was another broach, just like the one on her chest and falling from it was ribbons that attached to the center of the skirt each in the colors of her scouts and finally two long white ribbons falling to her ankles. On her feet were little white heals with wings on the back and a long silver/white cape was on her her shoulder attached with golden clasp and flowing around her from her shoulder and just touching the ground. The rounded sleeves on her bodic were gold and she wore no gloves that she previously had. The most different were her eyes and Hair. Her eyes were harder, almost cold and a icy Blue/Silver with tents of Lavender. Her hair was the same only instead of ball shaped buns holding her hair up it was heart shaped and instead of golden hair it was silver with hints of Lavender. Her staff was long and white and was a extremely different then her previous ones. A large pearl like white/silver ball on top with wings on the side and a smaller golden ball below it and on each side going up were the wings came out was a golden line of pearls._

_The women looked like a goddess, which technically she was._

_"No..it cant be." Chaos said and The women smiled never showing any other emotion._

_"Hello Chaos...my Brother." She said her voice strong and royal like._

**Future: Forks Washington: April 17th 2008:**

I woke with a start. Almost 7 years after the battle with Chaos and I was still having the nightmare. It had stopped once, when I had first moved to this town but now, it was back. Part of me blamed Ed...Him..the one I had thought would be my saving grace, my Prince. He had left me though, and he had taken the golden crystal with him. Though he didn't know about it, he didn't know who I really was and now I would never get to tell him. I didn't regret giving him the golden crystal but in the process I had also gifted his family with powers. Rose the Star seed belonging to the mythed Sun Princess, Alice the Star seed of the mythed Star Princess, Esme the star seed of the mythed Earth scout: it would have belonged to Endymion's mother once, So I guess it wasn't much of a myth. Carlisle would have the same powers as Edward, the ones my former love, Endymion had, and Jasper and Emmett were gifted with the star seeds that once belong to the four generals of earth, a gift from Malachite and Jedite.

They of course would never know, they didn't want me and I'd never force anyone to be around me.

I stood from my bed and walked over to my vanity, a piece of furniture I never sat at around guest, I don't even know if Edward knew I owned a vanity, it was white wood with a vintage golden mirror on the wall and on the vanity top was my jewelry box, a small jar of potpourri and my golden hairbrush. Under it was a golden and white box that held my little makeup. And the one drew the locked held my diary, and picture of my family.

I looked into the mirror taking in my appearance. Gaunt face, tear stained and hollow, purple bruises under my eyes that held no spark, my old one had been extinguished before I came here but it had come back when I met the...Cullen's, now in one fell swoop it was gone again. My disguise had been fairly simple, the Swans were actually a family I had planted here from my court. In truth Charlie Swan did not exist, Artemis did, like me he had a disguise on, and Renee was really Luna, and she wasn't married to a Phil Dwyer, he didn't exist.

I had planed everything, a break from being the Queen of the Stars or basically the universe. The moon was slowly growing a new kingdom and my people were returning, unfortunately the other planets would never have that hope. Helios was taking care of Elysion as always and was keeping tabs on the Golden crystals new owner and the knew Prince of earth. I ran a hand through my mahogany brown hair, and grimaced, my body may have stayed the same, except for the round eyes instead of Almond shaped ones, and my coloring was off, but I had taken drastic measure to insure my happiness.

"Artemis...we are going home." I called in a whisper but with a command to my voice. It wasn't two minutes latter Artemis still disguised as Charlie entered my room and waved a hand over himself and then the room. His appearance changed to a young man, no older then 25 who reminded me a bit of Carlisle, oval face, almond eyes that were silver and white-blonde hair in a short ponytail, a crescent moon on his forehead. I smiled and waved my hand over myself and I changed. I grew more petite, but instead of 5'3 I was 5'5 and my hair grew to my cafes and were in heart shaped odangos, and a silver/lavender color. On my forehead was a silver crescent moon were as Artemis had a golden crescent. Mine used to be gold but when I became Cosmos my hair changed as did my height, my eyes, and my birthmark, when I was Sailor cosmos my birthmark was gone and the Cosmos birthmark was present.

My cloths had changed, instead of sweats and a tank top I were a long flowing but tight silver/white dress that was a similar version to my old dress only it had no sleeves, and was more form fitting, it also had transparent pink wings hooked to the back with a transparent pink bow on the back that was a nice touch to the gold and silver/white. My crown was in it rightful place and was elegant with reds and golds, really it was hard to describe. My feet were not visible but I wore silver high heels and on my right wrist was a silver/white pearl bracelet.

"My Queen, are we ready to return to the Moon?" Artemis asked putting his right arm over his chest and bowing. I put my hand to my lips and giggled before replying. "How many times do I have to tell you Art, its just Serenity, or better yet Usagi." I said but took his arm, I noticed a clear bubble like thing was holding my stuff and as we flew off toward the moon the bubbles followed us.

Ten minutes was all it took and I was over joyed to see the moon had flourished. Eventually the crystal wouldn't be able to keep us safe and unknown from earth and their explorations but maybe in the coming future we would revel ourselves to the Humans.

"Welcome Home, Neo-Queen Serenity." Artemis said and I smiled, it was good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Moon Princess**

**Chapter 2: Time ticks by**

**Dream Sequence:**

_A girl ran through the woods, her long silver/lavender hair lose and flying through the air behind her. She was dressed in a tattered white, gold and pink dress...false wings were torn and one was falling limp against her lower back. Her feet were bare and she had small scratches across her arms, feet and face. Her cold but afraid silver/blue eyes were wide and she finally came across a trail. She stopped dead in her tracks, in front of her was two figures. One was someone she could only remember in her memories, a man who stood at 6'0 with unruly bronze hair and a strong jaw, he was pale white, and had bruises like he had not slept under his eyes, but they did not take away from his beauty. He had the most odd eyes though, bright topaz. _

_The other figure was shorter, 5'3, with wavy waist length mahogany brown hair and saddened and shocked warm chocolate brown eyes. _

"_You..don't...want..me?" The girl muttered and The silver haired girl stepped forward a look of horror on her face. _

"_NO...DONT SAY IT!" She yelled, but it was futile, it was like nether could hear her. _

"_No." The bronze haired Adonis spoke and the silver haired goddess gasped as she saw the brown haired girls spirit crumble from the inside out. _

"_Ed...Edward how could you?" She whispered to herself as she walked forward and tried to touch the Adonis' stone face. She wasn't very surprised when he just looked passed her or through her and her hand rested ghost like on his cheek. _

"_If that's what you want." The girl turned to her former self and frowned before falling to her knees and screaming._

**End Dream:**

The same silver/lavender haired girl as before awoke with a scream in her chamber. She moved her comforter away from her and breathed in deeply, trying to control her rampant heart. Her hair though was no longer in odango's but let lose and as she stood up from her bed you could see that it trailed on the ground for about seven inches give or take.

"It was just a dream Serenity..just a horribly accurate dream." Serenity muttered to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked up as someone knocked on her door and clapped her hands once and the lights flickered on.

"Come in." She spoke regally. The doors opened without hesitation and standing there was a white haired man with blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of white pj pants and a long white button down Pj shirt. Beside him was a little girl with her long dark purple hair down and wavy and her eyes wide and purple as well. She held a stuffed bunny in her hands and was looking at her with a smile and wide eyes. The girl ran forward before the man could stop her and clutched at Serenity's night gown.

"Queen Serenity, are you ok, we heard you scream." The girl asked innocently and Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Yes Diana, and you can call me Serenity dear...no Queen nonsense." Serenity spoke and looked to the man who looked bashful.

"Thank you for checking on me Artimus but it wasn't needed. Have the Delegates from Earth arrived yet?" Serenity asked as she smiled at Diana who was now playing with her long silver hair. She chuckled but then looked at the girl sadly, she remembered Rini doing the same after a nightmare. Oh how she missed and longed for Rini. Serenity shook the tears from her eyes and saw Artimus smile sadly, he must have caught her tears before she could dismiss them.

"Not yet Qu..Serenity. Delegate Halliwell and his two assistants, Miss. Moon and Mr. Tsuki should be here soon." Artimus spoke and Serenity nodded and as Diana and Artimus left her room she sighed and went about getting ready. After nearly 25 years the Earth had finally found them...the Moon Kingdom could no longer hide from the Terra's. She was happy about this, she no longer wished to hide from the beautiful planet. She just hoped history didn't repeat itself. She wanted a alliance, not war.

As she finished putting her hair into their royal hairstyle. She glared at her reflection...she hated seeing herself nowadays, she was beautiful, more so then Rosalie for sure, but what was the price for this beauty she had always had? To be alone for eternity, she had thought maybe she could forge a new destiny with her new Prince, just as her once family had wanted, but it seemed fate loved to mess with her and Edward had rejected her.

All because of some stupid paper cut!

She didn't blame anyone but herself for that. She was a klutz, always had been. Stupid earth gravity, she winced, she didn't wish to think of what she'd be like on earth again. A sweet drop appeared as she imaged herself setting foot onto earth at a conference and then tripping and landing on her face.

Standing up she shook her head and walked out of her chambers making sure her crown was in place. She glided along the corridors to her thrown room and as she ascended to her thrown, the one where her mother once sat in. she closed her eyes and made her face return to that of her kind and passive ruler.

Five minutes passed before her people came in standing at the sides. Each Lunarian was unique, and had bee reborn from the moon and earth. The thing each had in common was a crescent moon on their foreheads, each was the color white, not golden like her advisers and not Silver like her own. Looking at all the children run and play made her think of Small Lady, and how much she missed her daughter. Looking at the locket Rini had given her, she opened it. Inside was a picture of her, her pink hair in their bunny like odango's and her red eyes shimmering in happiness. On the other side was Serenity in a apron, smiling, her hair once again golden, and her eyes sky blue.

Serenity clutched it too her heart, Rini said she would always be her daughter, but would she still be Rini? Serenity had always wondered how she had gotten Pink hair and Red eyes from her and Mamoru. Looking around the palace she had found a picture of Mamoru's mother, Queen Gia of Earth. She was a beautiful women with long Pink hair held in a high pony tail. As for the Red eyes, looking around her Serenity knew the answer...Red eyes ran very commonly with Lunarian's. Along with odd hair colors -White, Purple, Lavender, Light Pink – and eye colors – Red, Gray, Black, Gold, Lavender, Pink- to say that the moon kingdom was not a beautiful place was to say everyone had black hair and red eyes.

"Announcing, the Delegate of Earth, Mr. Roger Halliwell and his assistants, Lena Moon and Jiro Tsuki." One of the guards said and the doors opened. Everyone went to ether side of the room to allow the three earthlings to enter and Serenity watched, sitting straighter in her thrown.

She looked to her side and smiled at her Senshi. Sailor Nemesis was from the dark side of the moon, and had ran away around the same time as she came home. Artimus and Luna were adiment that she needed at least two senshi guardians. Sailor Nemesis, or Hikari Darkmoon was the first she chose. Hikari unlike most the Darkmoon people had long platinum blond hair and Lavender eyes..the only thing that marked her as a person of the dark moon was her black crescent moon.

On her other side was Sailor Phobos of Mars. She was one of the last Martians around and had been found on earth in a coma about 10 years ago and taken in by a family on the Moon. Her real name was Raisa Tenshi and like most Martians she had dark Violet eyes and long black hair but hers shined blue.

Serenity stood as the three humans were walking up to her thrown. She smiled kindly and held out her hand. The Delegate took it and kissed the top like a true gentlemen and she felt her cheeks heat up just a bit. Unlike when she was parading around earth she didn't blush as deeply or as often. "Your Majesty." He spoke as he looked at her in awe.

She took her hand back and giggled behind it.

"Please, it is just Serenity. I wish for us to be on equal ground, so that I may keep our two homes at peace." Serenity spoke and Delegate Halliwell nodded. He was a rounded medium sized man with black hair and bright gray eyes. He was quite handsome, at least in his 40's or early 50's.

"Of course, I believe though the proper honor fix for you in Japan, which I understand is your homeland, is Sama?" He asked and before she could answer and deny the tittle the Japanese assistant nodded and answered for her.

"Yes, Halliwell-San...it would be quite honorable to refer to Queen Serenity as Serenity-Sama." He looked at the queen and looking the man over she thought she reconsigned him. She pursed her lips it had been about 27 years since she had been to Japan. Her mother and father had both passed, and as far as she knew Shingo had never married...he was in his early 40's now.

"Mr. Tsuki may I ask what part of Japan you are from? You look very familiar to me and I can not seem to figure out as to where." Serenity said and then waved her hands and three chairs appeared at the bottom of her thrown's podium type thing. Thinking about it she never knew the proper name for the elevated floor her thrown sat on.

She noticed they waited for her to sit and then they sat down and she smiled before. Motioning forward a Lunarian with a knee length silk dress and long white hair and black eyes.

"Mitsa will you please get our guests a drink." She asked and the girl, Mitsa nodded, bowed and left coming back not a minute latter with three goblets.

"I grew up in Juban district. I am young, only19. My father shortened his last name after his older sister passed away when he was fifteen. My mom was killed when I was 9 giving birth to my younger sister who my dad named after his sister..." She knew where this was going and she finished his sentence for him.

"Usagi." She breathed and He looked at her with shock. Nodding he asked, his sandy brown hair was falling into his eyes, and his eyes were dark sky blue.

"How did you know that, Serenity-Sama." Serenity smiled, looking him over she saw Shingo in him. His hair was the exact same shade and his facial shape was very similar. His wide eyes were so much like her younger brothers she felt her heart constrict. Her brother had found love, and had name his daughter after herself. She smiled, she wounder what Usagi looked like.

It was true she never looked much like her family, that was because of her being a reincarnation of her past self. What little she did inherit from her human family, like the nose from her mother, and the darker sky blue eyes then she had as Princess Serenity had been lost over her years as a sailor senshi.

"I know because I was once that girl. I was born and raised in Juban, my mother was Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. I was not always known as Serenity, but once as Usagi Tsukino and I was the older of one other child. Shingo Tsukino." She spoke and Jiro's eyes widened and the other two started talking and then looking from Jiro and Serenity.

Serenity laughed.

"No need to over react. It had been 27 years since then, I am now who I was always meant to be. Its a rather long story are you sure your up for it?"

They each nodded and she noticed that Luna had come and dismissed the others from the room. Only her two Senshi and Luna remained. Luna was in usual Yellow dress and her long purple/black wavy hair that was each in odango's, two on each side were falling to her knees like a waterfall.

"So be it. Over a millennium ago all the planets had life, and this life was very happy, peaceful. Each planet had a certain elemental specialty, and this made their warriors very special in their own right. They also each had a Princess, and these princess had a job. The inner planets Princess trained from a young age to become Sailor Senshi. I am sure Jiro remembers stories about the heroines of Japan." Serenity half asked as she took a breath and Jiro nodded.

"Yes, My father said it was in one of these attacks his sister...you died." He said and and Serenity nodded.

"The Sailor Senshi had one major job, to protect the Moon Princess. As each planet had a kingdom, but The Moon's kingdom ruled over all in this Silver Alliance as it was called. The only planet not in this alliance was Earth. The Lunarian's tried countless times to bring peace between the Terran's and Lunarian's but the Terran's saw us as threats to their power and the Lunarian's were paranoid of a similar threat by them. Though it was not known The Queen was very old friends with the Moon Queen and my mother Queen Serenity." Serenity stopped again this time seeing the question in the eyes of her guest.

"Yes?" She asked and the one who hadn't said anything spoke.

"How old are you? I mean you don't look older then 23." Ms. Moon said and Serenity smiled.

"That is a involved question. If you go by my first life I would be about 1046 give or take a few years. If you are asking about in this life time not counting the times I have been killed and brought back I am 46 years old." Serenity spoke and they stared at her. Jiro smiled and laughed before nodding.

"That would make you originally born around..970 A.D?" Ms. Moon asked and Serenity looked at her and nodded.

"More or less..I do believe it was closer to 990 A.D."

"Please, Serenity-Sama continue the story." Delegate Halliwell spoke and Serenity nodded.

"where was I? Oh yes, the Moon and the Earth. Well unfortunately the earth and the Moon could not come to a compromise so they never became under the Moons protection. My Mother slowly gave up hope we'd ever unite together. I on the other hand loved the earth, it beauty. I'd sit on my balcony and just stare it for hours. When I was 14 I started sneaking down to the Earths Palace, Elysian. I loved the Rose gardens, and I still do. The Roses outside the Palace are a mix of Elysian Roses and Lunar Roses." Serenity stopped to make sure they understood so far and then continued.

"It was on one of my trips to earth I met my first Love, Endymion, the earth Prince. He at first berated me for being on the Palace grounds without permission and then he realized who I was. It was love at first sight. We tried to hide our relationship but nothing got past my mother, and nothing got past my best guard, and cousin, Sailor Venus. She was the Princess of Love and Beauty, she could see I was in love. She was also the one who drug me back home after long nights on the earth with Endymion." Serenity smiled and waved a hand in front of her and the Humans watched as the air shimmered silver and the rippled, making a sort of window in the air.

"Eventually our relationship was found out, the earthlings were outraged but The Royal families words were law, and the Queen approved of her son's choice and loved that just maybe the moon and earth could join as allies. The King, Caspian, was a bit more hesitant but once he met me he was very shocked to see the civil tongue I possessed, and that me and Endymion were so in love. He called me a Moon-head the first time we met and I called him a carrot top..he had very spiky red and black hair." Serenity chuckled and watched as the scenes she described replayed in the window like pool in the air.

"To put a longer story shorter, me and Endymion were engaged. Though we didn't know it, a maiden from earth, Beryl, was in love with the Prince and hated me for getting him. Beryl hated me so much it left her soul open for the darkness that was the negaverse and she was possessed by Matelia a dark Queen, and so she became Queen Beryl. It was my engagement party when the negaverse led by Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. She had started in the outer solar system. Pluto was the first to fall, their Queen was the Time Guardian and as such wasn't always at the Palace of Charon. Pluto wasn't a warrior race ether, only Their Queen would have stood a chance. Since Queen Setsuna also known as Sailor Pluto was at the Time Gates she was not killed but she could do nothing to stop the fall of the alliance." Serenity watched saddened as the pool flashed pictures of Beryl, she would admit before Matelia Barely was a beautiful maiden...to her disgust though she looked a bit to much like Victoria for the Moon Queen to handle.

The scenes changed from her as a human to after she became Queen Beryl and then showed her destroying Pluto's people and The palace of Charon Falling. It then showed a figure watching, her shoulders shaking as she watched her people die. The mist left to show a tall women with knee length green/black hair pulled up into a tight bun with hair spilling out. She wore a sailor fuku but then it changed to a dark green dress that was a halter style, had no back until her mid back and then fell like silk waterfall to her ankles. Her shoes were dark green heels and on her forehead was a green Pluto sign and on her head sat a tiara with a large green stone in the middle of the golden metal design.

_'I miss you Setsuna.'_ Serenity thought as she then opened her mouth to continue.

"Next was Neptune. The negaverse had a bit more trouble with this planet as its people were all blessed with the ability to control water, mostly because their planet was 85 percent water. The Queen was her main adversary but not only because Queen Michiru was powerful but because she was also the Queen of Uranus...in a loose since anyway. Queen Haruka of Uranus was Queen Michiru's lover and the reason Neptune and Uranus had no Princess. When Sailor Neptune died Haruka was weekend through their bond and this left Planet Uranus open." The pool flashed images of The negaverse destroying a planet of mostly water and its people, a women with long wavy sea green hair and blue eyes, it flashed from her being in a sailor fuku to her in a spaghetti strapped dress that flowed to her knee's and strappy sea green heels the same color as her dress. Her tiara was similar to the last woman's only the largest stone was a sea green one that was surrounded by topazes.

It then changed to another planet, mostly a windy planet with lots of land and deserts. It showed it being destroyed and then a women, this time with very short blond hair and blue eyes, at first she too was in a sailor fuku but then she was in a dress. She was in pain and then she was angry. She wore a long one strap dark gold dress that fell to her ankles and gold high heels. Her tiara was similar to The other womens only her largest gem was a Topaz and it was surrounded by sea green gems.

_'Poor Michiru and Haruka...all you ever wished for was happiness. Peace.' _Serenity thought as a tear leaked from her face.

"Foolishly Queen Baryl skipped Saturn, thinking it already dead and in a since it was. Years before when my mother was just Princess herself the Princess of the Planet Saturn, Hotaru was her main protector and the leader of the outer scouts. Everyone feared Hotaru though, her powers revolved around Death, Destruction and Rebirth, but it seemed everyone just heard the Death and Destruction of her tittle and not the Rebirth. She was shunned and when her Mother, the former Queen passed away she took the Thrown. Her people though grew tired of everyone fearing them so one day they stabbed their Queen in the back. The others Planets were out raged, my Mother especially, Hotaru was her most protective Scout and saw my mother as a sister, the light to her dark. Hotaru died but what Saturn didn't realized was when she died her spirit, the spirit of the Sovereign or Messiah of Silence was released...especially if she died a violent death like the once she had suffered. In her rage she used her attack...one she was never supposed to use, Death Reborn Revolution. It destroys the world, all life is gone but the innocent is reborn as the planet is reborn. She dies with it but is also reborn, with help from my mother and grandmother she was given her life back quicker but as a small child and was put to sleep in her castle. Only few knew Queen Hotaru was alive and simply sleeping until a time when she was needed. "

The pool showed Beryl skipping Saturn and then glances of Queen Serenity as a Princess her long lavender hair and more youthful appearance making her look almost exactly like Neo-Queen Serenity. Then her guard, a younger looking Queen Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna and then another women who had a outwardly cold look about her. Short just touching her shoulder length dark purple hair so dark it was almost black and dark violet eyes that looked like they could pierce your very soul. It flicked from a sailor fuku to her in a dress. The dress was dark violet and had a off the shoulders look and came to her ankles and she had on black heels and her crown was similar to the other three womens only simpler...almost like a headband and was like a fine of fine amethyst jewels in it. She always carried a deadly and sharp looking glaive. It showed her planet, her down fall, and then her spirit getting revenge. It then showed the Moon Princess of that time and Moon Queen restoring Saturn's life to her and then putting her in a deep sleep to heal.

_'Oh how I wish I could have saved you, dear Cousin.'_ Serenity thought before continuing on.

"Jupiter was left unprotected except for the Queen and King, Princess Makoto's parents; Lira and Hercules. Because of the fact that the Queen was no longer a sailor senshi, and her daughter was on the moon to protect me, Beryl was easily able to conquer the planet of lightening and thunder." Serenity said sadly and flashes of the planet, always in a endless lightening and thunder storm, it surface was rocky and had some tree's here and there, lots of oak and poison Ivy. It showed two people, one was obviously Queen Lira, she had long brown hair in a braid and blue eyes, the symbol of Jupiter on her forehead like all the other Queen's before her had, and her dress was dark green, so dark it was almost black. It had long arms and fell to the floor, you were barely able to see the green high heals on her feet. Instead of a crown she had a circlet with a big emerald in the middle dropping down onto her forehead, and the circlet itself was silver and had little diamonds filtering along it and beside the large emerald. The man beside her was dressed in a very sharp looking dark emerald green armor and black cape and a sword was at his side. He had reddish hair and emerald green eyes.

The scene changed again this time to a young girl, she looked a lot like the King and Queen. She had long brown/red hair in a high pony tail and emerald green eyes. She was tall and it showed her in a dress of emerald green that was a similar style to her mothers only it was strapless. It then showed her as Sailor Jupiter.

_'Makoto...' _Serenity thought as a tear fell from her eyes.

"The other inner planets fell the same, King Aries of Mars and Queen Reyna of Mars couldn't even make it and their planet specialized in war. Queen Adara of Venus also put up a great fight but seeing the dead body of King Eros killed her, literally. Queen Minerva of Mercury was smart and wise and very peaceful she couldn't put up to much of a fight without her powers as a senshi but her daughter was now sailor Mercury, not herself. King Hermes of Mercury was killed while battling Beryl for killing his Queen. After that it was our turn." Serenity said as the pool flashed from scenes.

The humans took in each King and Queen.

The King of Mars had dark red hair that fell to his ears and was very messy, his eyes were black. He like the other King were armor, but his was Red and Black and had the symbol of Mars on the right breast.

The Queen of Mars had short black hair with a sheen of purple and her eyes were dark violet/blue. Her dress was fiery red and had two think straps and fell to her knees and her feet held red heels. Her crown had a large ruby in the center and the crown was carved from gold.

The King of Venus was tall and had dark blond hair and brown eyes. His armor was the same as King Aries and Hercules, only his was in dark Orange and black. The symbol of Venus was yellow.

The Queen of Venus had long curly golden blond hair and oddly enough resembled Neo-Queen Serenity and her mother. Her eyes were sky blue. She was dressed in a dark orange dress that had sheer translucent sleeves in brighter orange and was slightly high necked. But since the chest and sleeves were see through you still saw some cleavage. Her crown was carved from gold and looked to have flower shapes in it, and in the center was a big opal and tiny yellow topazes.

The King of Mercury had longer, chin length black hair and bright blue eyes. His armor was in dark blue and black. He was fairly tall but shorter then the other kings.

The Queen was fairly short as well, but the king was much taller then her. She was petite and had longer blue hair and wide amber colored eyes. Her dress was one strapped style and a shimmering aqua blue color that started off light and darkened as it fell to her ankles. Her crown was similar to Jupiter's only the largest stone in the middle was a blue topaz.

The Princesses were shown next, the Princess of Mars look a lot like her mother with longer black/Violet hair and darker violet blue eyes. She had on a dark red dress with no straps and it fell to just above her knees, red heals were on her feet. Then it flashed to show her as Sailor Mars.

Princess of Venus looked a lot like her mother and Serenity. She had long golden blond hair to her thighs and part of it was held in a big red bow. Her eyes were a very clear blue and her dress was a shimmering golden yellow color with a orange bow in the back. It had no sleeves.

The Princess of Mercury look like a good mix of her parents, though she had the blue hair of her mother, thought thicker and shorter. Her eyes were blue as well, and she wore a dress just like her mothers only hers had no sleeves and felt to the floor with a five inch slit on one side.

_'Rei, Minako, Ami...I miss you as well.'_ Serenity thought as she canceled out the pool. She couldn't see anymore.

"What Happened on the moon, Serenity-Sama?" Jiro asked hesitantly and she cocked her head to the right before chuckling sadly.

"Well Beryl attacked. In the middle of my party, the whole populace of the moon was in attendance and we never expected it. Endymion had come to keep me company and Mother was having a good time dancing with one of the Lunarian men. Then screaming, running, yelling...even after all this time I am not sure about the whole thing, some places are black others I wish were. Anyways Endymion died in battle along with all my court. I was heart broken and when I found my loves dead body, I took his sword....this sword.." Serenity began holding her hand out and in a shimmer of sparks a golden sword appeared.

"This is the Sword of Artimus, it was a gift from Venus many years before, I gave it to Endymion before battle. Moving on the point, I took this sword and in my grief I took one look into Beryl's eyes, and spoke, "I pity you." I told her and then...I ran my heart through with my lovers sword." Serenity said letting some tears fall free. The human's gasped, Ms. Moon gasped the loudest and was sobbing, she smiled softly as Jiro pulled the girl into a comforting hug. Being one with Venus now had its perks and if they continued on like they were they had a great future ahead of them.

"I remembered my mothers screams and then black. The next thing I remember is being three years old waiting for my mother, to give birth to my new baby brother. Shingo was my joy, I wanted nothing more to protect him. Then I grew older, he did as well and all siblings fight and fight we did. It only got worse as I became a teenager and he went through prepubescent hell – excuse my french." She said as she sighed, taking a big breath in.

"When I became Sailor moon it was just after I turned 14 years old. I was a spaz in school, not very smart and I blew all my money on video games and cloths. I loved to eat, but I never seemed to gain a pound and klutz, boy was I. I could make a water bottle tumbling down from three stories high look graceful. I didn't find out until way latter that my klutz attacks were because of the Earth gravity. I also had to eat a lot to keep up my energy especially because I did live on earth, latter I just didn't need much food to live. The battles I endured are too hard to explain, finally though the final battle came. We didn't know it was coming but when Chaos came, all hell broke loose. One by one my court was killed but when all seemed lost my court came to me, in spirit form and gave me their blessings, even my prince and daughter." She said and seeing their shocked looks, especially Jiro's she smiled.

"Rini, my daughter was from the future of Crystal Tokyo, supposedly my rain as Queen of the Moon and Earth, as my prince was the Earth Prince. That never came to be, though Rini did tell me she would always be my daughter, even if she wasn't Mamoru's. In other words she can still be born, just never the way she was before." Serenity clapped her hands together and said with a smile.

"As you can see I won he battle with Chaos, I became sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, the Universe, forever cursed to be alone. Or so I thought, I came back home, here to the Moon many years ago after it had been rebuilt." Jiro bit his lip and asked a shy look in his eyes.

"What happened to you, where did you go?" He asked and Serenity laughed, but then stopped and pursed her lips. Did she really want to tell them about the Cullen's?

"I went to America, Ami had always wanted to go and I decided it was better then nothing." She said and Delegate Halliwell smiled and stood up.

"Well, Serenity-Sama I have seen everything I need. This place is magnificent and Peace between us Earthlings and your kingdom sounds like a great thing. We ask though that you come to Earth for a little while, so our people may see the Moon Queen." He asked and Jiro and Ms. Moon stood as well. Serenity stood as well and thought quietly for a few moments, did she really wish to return to earth? No she did not, but Peace came first.

"Of course Halliwell-San. If I may ask though, can Jiro stay with me? I would like to get to know my Nephew, and if you could not tell Shingo, about me being alive, as far as he knows I just Queen Serenity, not Usagi as well." She asked and Jiro smiled, he really wished to get to know his Aunt, she seemed very kind and loving. Mr. Halliwell nodded and Ms. Moon shook Serenity's hand before Serenity turned to Sailor Nemesis and nodded towards the two Terran's.

"Sailor Nemesis will show you to your ship. Please have a safe flight home. I will see you all in a week's time. It should give us both time to settle things." Serenity said and smiled, the two Terran's nodded and Nemesis rolled her eyes before leading the earthlings out.

"Come along Jiro, I will show you to your room during this stay." Serenity said and went along showing her nephew his room.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long. I am really surprised so many people want me to finish this story, I mean I ALWAYS planed to but I figured this one would be the least favorite. I guess I was wrong. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Moon Princesses**

**Chapter 3: Earth **

**MOON KINGDOM:**

"My fellow Lunarians we gather here today to initiate my Nephew, even if by adoption, into the royal family. From this day forward he will be known as Prince Jiro Tsuki of the Moon Kingdom. He shall be the heir in the event that I do not have a heir in the future. Those who object please stand now." Queen Serenity said as she stood above Jiro who was dressed in white and gold amour with the crescent moon on his right breast pocket.

"All hail Prince Jiro of the White Moon Kingdom!" Serenity yelled and the Lunarians cheered. Jiro blushed softly but bowed and accepted the golden handled sword from his aunt.

"Thank you, Aunt Serenity." Serenity smiled and nodded. She had only known the boy for two weeks but those two weeks were enough for her to know that he was worthy of this tittle. She looked forward to meeting her brother and niece once she arrived on earth, which was tomorrow if memory served her right.

"Speak not of it darling. Now come we can take a walk in the garden." Jiro nodded and followed the Queen. Smiling as he walked beside his Aunt he thought of how happy his father was going to be. He had noticed though Serenity never seemed to be as happy as Artemis or Luna said she once was. He knew the story of how she lost her soldiers and prince and daughter agianst Chaos, but he'd also heard words of losing a family after this from Nemesis and Phobos.

"Aunt Serenity, why are you always so sad. It can't simply be because of your court's death?" he asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping a bound. He noticed though that he wide eyes only filled with tears as she stopped and sat on bench on either side of Elysian roses. He sat down beside her and she sighed.

"Years ago, not terribly long after my court, prince and daughter were killed I moved to a small town in America. I blended in better their then I ever did in Japan – I simply put a little glamor on, changed my hair and eye color made myself look a bit more American. I had never really appeared to be fully Japanese but then again I wasn't even human – Lunarians have a look all their own." Jiro looked up at her in shock. But nodded none the less. She giggled and smiled.

"While there I met a family – the Cullens. They were the nicest, yet strangest family there. So pale and odd. I thought at first they might be Lunarians or even Yauma, but I was proved wrong. I was saved by the youngest boy, Edward. He was gorgons – even more so then my Endymion. Beautiful bronze hair and bright topaz eyes. I fell in love without even meaning to. I loved him and his family and they saved me from death more then once. The thing was Jiro, his family were vampires." Jiro gasped.

"Vampires are real?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so. I would suggest staying away from Volterra, Italy," she said and giggled at his face. She did remind herself though to have a talk with the Volturi – if a alliance was formed with earth it was only right to form one with the Vampires, even the shape-shifters should be visited.

"Where are they now?" Serenity looked at her nephew in shock but letting a tear fall she replied.

"Gone. It will have been twenty-six years this September. Thirty-three years since I banished Chaos," Serenity said, looking at her nephews confused face she sighed.

"It was my supposed Eighteenth birthday – it was really my twenty-fourth – and I got a paper cut. A Lunarian's blood is a addictive substance – I was Edwards singer and though none of the others really said much I know it was just as hard for them. Them being around my blood when it was outside my body simply couldn't happen. It did a few times but I was able to place a ward around it and it didn't smell quite as it should to them. But that day I was cut unaware, by the time I got the ward up it was too late and Jasper- Edwards brother and newest to their vegetarian lifestyle attacked me. Edward freaked out and left me a few days latter. I don't know if what he told me was true or if he did it out of love but I've never quite been the same." Jiro looked at his aunt in silence and sadness. She was crying openly now and he put a arm around her to comfort the sad Queen. He wished he could find them for her but knew it was not his place.

"Do you know where they are now?" he asked. Serenity sniffed and smiled, nodding.

"Of course I do. I have been keeping track of them. One day I wish to give them a gift – Rosalie and Esme , I'll show you," she said and waved her hand thrice and a mirror, a window like the one she showed them weeks ago appear in the air. He gasped as he saw the family which had hurt Serenity so much. They were beautiful, right up there with Serenity herself. One girl in particular could almost give Serenity a run for her throne. The oldest two were obviously the parents. A woman with a motherly glow and Carmel hair and topaz eyes. She was lovely and seem happy enough but he saw a deep sadness in her, just like he saw in Serenity. They had both lost children, but it seemed this woman had lost more then one. Beside her was a tall man who reminded him of Artemis with golden hair and topaz eyes. He looked gentle and kind but had a deep sadness and wisdom to him. A spark was missing from his eyes. A spark which was missing from them all he saw. Next was a pixie like girl who should be upbeat and hyper but she looked defeated as she sat in a tall honey blonde mans lap. Her eyes were dark, dead looking. But she looked at the man with all the love she could muster.

The honey blonde man was just like his mate, but he seemed to be going through the motions of every emotion there. Almost like he didn't want to be but had no choice. Close by was another couple. The man seemed to be less vibrant then he should, he wasn't smiling at all and his eyes were dark as well. He looked bored. The woman on his arm was beautiful, could even been mistaken as a relative of Serenity with her golden blonde hair with lighter blonde mixed in and big almond shaped topaz eyes. She seemed cold, indifferent, bitter but sad as well. She kept glaring at a man with bronze hair and topaz eyes. They all looked miserable but content with life. Serenity looked like a hallow shell as she observed them. It was the first time in nearly twenty-five years she had opened a portal to their life.

"They're beautiful. They seem sad."

"Yes, I don't understand why but Artemis has tried to get me to contact them. I just can't. I believe the saying is to let old dogs lie." Jiro nodded. He didn't like it but he wouldn't go agianst his Queen.

"Who is who Serenity?" he asked. Serenity smiled, happy to point out her family.

"That is Carlisle and Esme – the parents. Next is, was my best friend, Alice and Jasper. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Finally my Edward, my love. I have been working on a way to give them a gift, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Maybe then they'll be happier, not as miserable." Serenity nodded to herself as she waved her hand four times. As the image changed he asked.

"What kind of gift?" The image changed to the woman all largely pregnant, smiles on their faces. A spark back in their eyes but what Serenity did not see that he did was farther away to the side, the bronze boy had his arm wrapped around a pregnant waist, the image was blurry and obviously his aunt did not notice but he knew right away from the hairstyle and poise that it was her. He smirked, so she would return to them, this was obviously the future she simply wasn't looking for him or her in the image.

"Children," she stated before snapping her fingers and the image disappeared. She stood and held out a hand for the boy.

"Come we should return to our chambers, we are going to earth in the morning you know," she said, chuckling before they returned to their chambers.

**††††††††††**

**EARTH:  
**

"We stand here today to welcome the Moon Queen to our beautiful planet! This is a great day indeed, after centuries of the question of if there is life outside of Earth we have the Answer! Yes, Aliens do exist!" a female reporter said smiling brightly as a space shuttle unloaded behind her and finally every shouted and screamed in welcome as a elegant figure – just like a human in appearance came down the ramp. She had long silver/lavender hair and beautiful eyes but other then her regal and inhuman beauty she looked just as any human would except the sigal on her forehead. Behind her was a young man in armor and two women that some recognized as sailor scouts once known in Japan.

"Wow, I told you guys Aliens existed!" Emmett boomed as he watched the TV. Life for the Cullens had not been easy after they left Forks. They had pretty much went to hidden homes in the middle of nowhere and stayed out of the limelight. They had not been back to high school in over twenty-five years, not even Carlisle had returned to work. Esme and the other tried to get him to but after he tried ten years after leaving he saw to many people die that reminded him of Bella. It was a painful reminder he could not handle, something they didn't like to think about. Edward was by the far the worst, he hardly did anything now except hunt and even that had been a forced habit for the first decade and a half.

"She's beautiful, she looks familiar though," Rosalie muttered, her voice not as cold or confident as it had once been years ago. Though it may seem hard to believe Rosalie had liked Bella, the brunette girl had reminded her of Vera and all she wanted was for the girl to be able to have a life away from monsters. She hadn't taken into consideration what it would do to her family and herself. The fact that the Swans had all disappeared months after they left had hurt them all. It was like they had never existed. Sure they had found plenty of Isabella Swans, and plenty of Charlie Swans, even Renee Dwyers but none of them had been Bella or her parents. The Cullens all looked at the Moon Queen, staring at her elegant and serene face as a interview was conducted. She was beautiful even Edward could admit it. He could hardly take his eyes away actually but something about her face, about her eyes reminded him of Bella even if they were a completely different color.

"Queen Serenity, how long have you been on the moon?" a reporter asked. The Queen smiled and the Cullens gasped. They knew that smile, but it was not possible. Shaking their heads the listened.

"I've been around for a long time. I'm older then I look. You see over a thousand years ago my mother, the first Queen, sent the souls of myself and my court this planet. We were reborn to families in Japan and grew older having no memory. When I was fourteen we were called by my adviser Luna as Sailor Scouts to find the missing Moon Princess and protect her. I am sure you've all heard of the sailor scouts. I myself was Sailor Moon. Thinking back on it we should have realized who I was then but with no memories we had no idea I was the Moon Princess. We fought for years so while technically I am only around fifty years in this life add that to my real age I am over one thousand years old. To answer your question ma'am until twenty-five years ago when the moon kingdom was restored I lived on Earth. In Japan and in America after that." The Cullens all blinked in shock. Even her voice sounded similar, more confident, more feminine, more gentle but it sounded like her.

"She reminds me of Bella, maybe..." Alice began but Edward cut her off glaring at his sister with black eyes.

"She isn't Bella! Bella is human and looks completely different! She just..similar," he said, the last part coming out weakly. Alice looked down venom filling her eyes.

"Were did you live in America? Did you always go by Serenity?" another reporter asked. The queen's eyes opened wide and she sighed, looking sad.

"No I did not always go by Serenity. I was born here as Usagi Tuskino and when I moved to America I was know by Isabella. I lived in Washington..." The Queen sighed as she looked to her nephew who smiled at her reassuringly. "In a small town called Forks. It was a long time ago, almost another lifetime." The Cullen's eyes widened. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"No, it's simply a coincidence!" Edward spat standing up. The others followed suit.

"Look at the facts Edward! She looks like Bella, just more beautiful and refined, she sounds like her she even said she went by Isabella and lived in forks. Not to mention the time-line matches up," Rosalie yelled.

"Bella wouldn't be Fifty years old!" he argued.

"Maybe she lied about her age! I don't know but maybe we should try and contact her!" Rose said.

"Why? I wanted to protect Bella, not damn her." Jasper whimpered at the emotions coming off everyone and Alice looked at him and stepped forward her eyes black as coal.

"This is enough! If Serenity is Bella we should find out! It can't be a coincidence. Besides Bella isn't human if this is true and if she is Fifty years old she is obviously immortal or always youthful either one," Alice said. Edward glared.

"No!" Alice snapped as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Carlisle what do you think?" Alice asked. Carlisle looked between his children and the TV where Serenity, or Bella sat giving her interview and smiled.

"I think we need to go to Seattle, that's were the interview is taking place. I just hope we can make it," He said.

"You will," A male voice spoke from the doorway into the living room. They turned at once to see a gorgeous man who could be mistaken for Carlisle's relative but his hair was longer and blonder, almost white in color. He looked kind and gentle.

"Who are you!" Edward snapped. The man smiled.

"I am Artemus, Neo-Queen Serenity's adviser. I'm here to help you," the man replied.


End file.
